Pokémon's Red Jewel
by GoldenEndlessWitchBeatrice
Summary: Pokémon Colosseum with a twist. Carneliana is a girl on a mission to save her Pokémon friends from Team Snagem, a cruel band of bad guys who not only forced Pokémon to be Shadow Pokémon but who tricked Carneliana into doing their dirty work for them. Joined with her Moonlight and Sunlight and Kisho, who can see Shadow Pokémon, Carneliana is going to make Team Snagem pay!
1. Red Jewel

**GEWB–I'm back bitches!**

**Carl–You never left…**

**GEWB–Oh you know what I mean**

**Carl–Not really…**

**GEWB–Hush! Now, I've started getting back to Pokemon Colosseum and I've had this thought: Why isn't there a fan fiction about this game? And trust me, I looked.**

**Carl–But she couldn't find not one story. So, she decided to take it upon herself to make one.**

**GEWB–Now, I may have just not been looking hard enough or in the right places so I'm not going to claim that I'm writing the first Pokémon Colosseum or anything.**

**Carl–Instead, just read this prologue of sorts and put in a review if she should continue or not.**

**GEWB–If you're interested in our main character, just ask me questions about her and I'll answer all of them!**

**Carl–So without further ado, please enjoy this story!**

* * *

"This is Agent Red Jewel calling Agent Dark. Agent Dark, do you copy? "

"Bre, Umbre"

"I've set up the bombs on the north and west wing. Have you set up the bombs on the south and east wing?"

"Umbreon"

"Excellent! Well hurry to the science room in the west wing. I've found it"

* * *

**(10 minutes later)**

The Team Snagem hideout was peaceful. Well, as peaceful as a hideout full of evil people can get. All the grunts were working while the big man was supervising. Everything was…Calm. That was until…

_Boom!_

The grunts jumped at the sudden explosion that resonated throughout the place.

"The hell was that!?" one of the bald grunts exclaimed.

"It was probably Kev _again_, that pyromaniac!" another one shouted while looking at another grunt.

The accused held his hands up. "Oh sure, blame _me_. You see, _this_ is why I burn shit!"

"Would you all stop this fighting and figure out what the hell is going on!?" the tall and muscular boss yelled. The grunts quickly sharpened up and ran off to find the source. After all, making the boss mad was worse than any explosion the world can come up with.

In the science room in the west wing, a girl with red hair in two short drill pigtails walked out of the smoke. She was wearing steel blue sleeveless shirt with pink buttons on it, arm warmers and a miniskirt of the same colors, and black thigh high boots that had red on the bottom. Her eyes were covered with a silver goggles. She walked inside and looked around before setting her eyes on a sort of machine. It looked like something that can fit on your arm. As she walked closer, she made a grin.

_Here you are_…

* * *

"Sir, I have a visual on someone!" a scientist announced. "Someone is attempting to escape with the Snag Machine!"

"Well what are you waiting for!?" the boss yelled out. "Everyone, after the thief!"

The boss and the grunts ran down the corridors. When the doors slid open, the boss ran first. "You filthy thief! Get back here!"

The red–haired girl looked back at crowd than down at her black Pokémon. "Hey Noctali, we have visitors"

"Umbreon?" the Pokémon replied in a questioning voice.

"No there's no need to attack them" the girl said as she held up a device. "I still have this little baby!"

The duo ran behind a tall rock to find a one–wheeled motorcycle. In the passenger seat was a Pokémon with pink fur and a forked tail. Moonlight jumped in the passenger with the pink Pokémon while the girl jumped in the driver seat. She started the bike up and drove off. After she was a few feet away, she pushed a button on the device.

_Boom! Boom! Boom!_

Team Snagem's hideout exploded to high heaven. The blast pushed the grunts and boss to the ground. With the boss the first to recover, he looked at his fallen underlings and his destroyed hideout. He looked back at the road where the thief drove off from. He knew who it was. He recognized that red hair anywhere…

"Damn you, Carneliana!"

* * *

**(P.O.V.–Carneliana  
Hours later/Nighttime)**

"Thanks for telling me where their hideout is, Skarmory" I said to the silver avian Pokémon. I went in my pocket and threw some berries in the air. "For your troubles"

Skarmory caught the berries in its mouth and screeched happily before flying off. I waved to it and then went back to the fireplace.

"Noctali, Mentali" I called. My two Pokémon, who were lying down, perked their heads up. Oh, I shoulder probably introduce them. Noctali is my Umbreon and Mentali is my Espeon. Of course, you all know what an Umbreon and Espeon look like. You can't really live in this vast world of Pokémon without knowing. These two have been with me since they were Eevee and we're the best of friends.

I kneeled down to them and took the headsets off of them. "We're leaving in the morning alright? Mentali, I know you'll be on the lookout for trouble but I still want you to get some rest in ok?"

"Espe!" Mentali answered.

I smiled and nodded my head. "You two head off to sleep. I'll join you in a minute"

The two Pokémon wasted no time in heading off to dreamland. I went to pull my motorcycle, just one of my prides and joys, behind the rock the three of us were behind. Once that was over, I went in the compartment and got out two dark blue blankets, one for Mentali and Noctali and one for me. Once I wrapped those two in their blanket, I looked up to the sky.

_I swear to make everything right_ I thought as I wrapped myself in my blanket and sat down next to my Pokémon. _For hurting the Pokémon I love dear and for tricking me into catching those Pokémon, I'll make all of them pay_.


	2. Battle of the Red Jewel

**GEWB–Hey people!**

**Carl–Holy crap!**

**GWEB–What is it?**

**Carl–People are actually reading this steaming piece of crap!**

**GWEB**Hits Carl with a stick** Jerk…**

**Carl–You bitch…**

**GWEB–If I'm such a bitch, than why is Red my boyfriend!**

**Carl–I thought Yusei was your boyfriend!**

**GWEB–That was last week! Now shut up so I can finish this and get to my date with the best Pokémon Trainer in the world!**

**Carl**Moves behind a studio camera** Scary…**

**GWEB**Clears throat** Anyways, this is the 2****nd**** chapter of my Pokémon Colosseum story! Thanks to **_**RedWarrior702**_** for reviewing! Now, let's get this chapter started! I'm coming for you Red! **Runs out the door****

**Carl**Sighs and moves the camera** Places everyone! Ready, Set, ACTION!**

* * *

**(P.O.V.–Carneliana  
Outskirt Stand/Morning)**

"Here we are!" I announced as I stopped my motorcycle on the side of a gasoline station. This is the Outskirt Stand, a sort of rest stop that's located in this dessert that's in the southeast part of Orre. Many beginning Trainers in the Orre region come here to stock up on things or whatever.

When I got off my ride, I turned to Noctali and Mentali. "Alright you two, let's head inside and plan our next move"

The two jumped out of the passenger side and followed me inside the joint. However, as we passed a green truck that was parked right in front of the entrance, two people came out looking content with themselves. One had blonde hair that had red tips and was spiked up, gray fingerless gloves, blue goggles, a steel blue muscle shirt, blue jeans and brown boots. The other had darker blond hair that was covered by a dark blue hat. He was wearing a steel blue shirt under an orange vest and gray slacks and gray boots.

"Ah! We sure pigged out, eh? I _love_ chowing down after a job! It adds to the flavor, I _swear!"_ the blond haired one with the red highlights exclaimed.

"Hehehe, yeah" the one with the blue hat agreed. He then pointed to a bag on the back of the car. "And we bagged ourselves a great big catch, too. Boss will be sure to fix us up good big rewards, too. Hehehe, it doesn't get _any_ better than _this!"_

With that, the two guys got in their ride and hovered away. I stood there for a moment before looking at my Pokémon. "Am I invisible? I mean, I _must_ be. I was standing _right here_ and they didn't notice me"

"Umbreon"

"Well, it _could_ be because they were so proud of themselves. But, what do you think was in that bag? It was moving, so it wasn't food. Too bad, I was going to steal it and eat it…"

"Espeon!"

"Ah, don't yell at me like that Mentali!" I whined as my stomach started growling. "I'm _starving._ I haven't eaten since yesterday. Think this place has any food?"

"Umbre, Umbreon" Noctali answered coolly.

_"Ramen?"_ I whined again. "Well I _guess_ that'll last me until lunch…" I sighed as I walked inside the bar.

"Welcome to the Outskirt Stand" the guy behind the counter greeted. "What can I get ya?"

I sat on the bar stool and took out some money. "Lemonade and ramen for me and some Moomoo Milk and food for my Pokémon please"

"A lemonade, ramen, two Moomoo Milks and Poké Food for the Dark and Psychic Eeveelutions!" he yelled behind him, getting a 'yes sir!' in response.

As soon as we got our food, a news bulletin noise sounded from the TV. When I turned to look at it, I saw a brunette woman standing in front of a screen that showed a building with smoke coming out of it.

"Authorities have made a stunning announcement on the mysterious building that exploded in Eclo Canyon. It was Team Snagem's Hideout. Team Snagem is a gang of Pokémon abductors who have already been marked for arrest. The Hideout was discovered only as a result of the explosion. By the time police arrived, the ruined building had already been abandoned. The cause of the explosion is under investigation. It should become apparent eventually"

"There's _no_ forgiving that Team Sangem" I heard a woman say. "They don't _deserve_ it, _not_ when they steal Pokémon from trainers! Why, I'd give a hip, hip, hooray if they were wiped out with their wrecked hideout!"

"You know, I don't quite understand what happened, but having your hideout blow up on you…Crime doesn't pay, I guess" a man followed. "I live a crime–free life, so nothing's going to blow up on _me._ Wahaha!"

I slurped up some ramen. "Wow, news travels fast in Orre" I said before looking at my Pokémon who were eating on the counter. "It took me _three_ days to find that place. How did that news crew find it so fast?"

"Espe, Espe, Espeon" Mentali answered before going back to her food.

I tilted my head. "Yea, I guess that smoke _is_ a dead giveaway"

After we finished our meal, a meal that probably _won't_ last me until lunch, we made our way to the entrance. "Hmmm…What should our next move be…?"

"Umbreon, Umbre?" Noctali asked me, a confused look on his face.

"Of _course_ I didn't plan this far" I said, a pout on my face. "I didn't even think I would escape. There are usually _so_ many people in the Hideout. You think they all got the Pidgey Flu? I heard that that sickness is…"

"Yo! Wait! Wait up!" a voice called out.

I turned around and saw nothing. Huh, it was probably no one. I turned back around but I jumped when a person was in front of me. "Ah! What the heck!" I yelped in surprise at the sudden appearance of a guy with spiky pink hair, a brown jacket, blue jeans and brown boots.

"Hey, my name's Willie. I got a good look at you when you were sitting at the bar and, well; I got this urge to battle you. It's like I'm compelled to. Any way I look at it, it's obvious that you're no ordinary Joe"

"Well I'm a girl, so that might be why…" I said while scratched my cheek. This guy surprised the heck out of me for a battle? He could've just tapped my shoulder or something like that.

"So, what do you say?" Willie asked as an excited grin on his face. "Before you head out, let's you and me have a quick battle!"

I looked down at Mentali and Noctali. "Well, it's not like we have any pressing appointments, right? You guys wanna battle?" My two friends nodded, excitement was clear in their eyes. That's right. We were so focused on finding Team Snagem's Hideout; we _never_ had a battle, did we? Well, it's time to stretch some muscles.

"Your name in Willie, right? My name is Carneliana and these are my Pokémon, Noctali and Mentali. We'll be more than happy to battle you!"

Willie practically jumped. "Yeah! That's the spirit! All right, all right. Over here, this way!"

The two of us walked down in front of the bar, Willie on the right side and me on the left.

"Yeeeeaaah! I'm burning now! I'm on fire! It's full–throttle time! Vrum! Vroom! Let's roll!"

* * *

**(P.O.V–3****rd**** Person)**

_**Rider Willie**__ would like to battle!_

Willie got out two Poké Balls from his belt. "Alright you two! Let's burn it up!" he threw the balls in the air. The red–and–white objects opened and white sparkling light released from them, hitting the ground. When the light subsided, two quadrupeds Pokémon with bristly, zigzag–patterned fur made of layers of cream and brown. They had a brown head with spiky ears. Their noses were black and there was a mask pattern over their brown eyes. The upper half of their mouth is jagged and there were two pointed teeth in its lower jaw. Their feet have three claws and pink paw pads. Their forefeet are cream–colored and their hind feet were brown. Their brush tails were spiky and bristly.

Carneliana squealed a bit and went in her pocket. She put a red camera up in her face and she started frantically taking pictures. "Ah, look at those two Zigzagoon! Their fur is so well kept and they look _so_ happy! Willie, you're such a _wonderful_ Trainer! I _love_ taking pictures of happy Pokémon!" she exclaimed as she happily snapped some pictures.

Willie looked at the red–haired girl with wide eyes. Inside the bar, he suspected that she was this badass girl who was only nice to her Pokémon. So to see her like this was a bit of a surprise. Looking at her Pokémon not–so–shocked looks, she must do this a _lot_. "Umm…"

"Umbreon!" the black Pokémon, finally having enough of its Trainer no doubt, called out to the girl while the Espeon shook its head.

"Ah, Noctali! You didn't have to yell out my name like that!" the girl whined. Then she looked back at the two Pokémon. "But seriously, those Zigzagoon look _so_ healthy. Don't tell me that seeing such a sight don't make you two happy"

"Espeon, Espe, Espe. Espe, Espeon" the Espeon answered as she and Umbreon walked a few steps up.

"I agree!" Carneliana exclaimed. "The only way to know the bond between Trainer and Pokémon is a battle! Willie, it's time to go!"

"Right!" Willie agreed, just as enthusiastic as Carneliana. "Alright you two, give those guys a double Headbutt attack!"

The two Zigzagoon ran in a zigzag towards the two Eeveelutions, their heads a lowered so they can do the attack.

"Noctali, dodge the attack coming for you!" Carneliana commanded the black Pokémon. "Mentali, stop your attacker with Confusion!"

Noctali jumped away just in time to get away from the attacking raccoon. Mentali, on the other hand, sat right where it was. Its jewel soon emitted a red glow and its eyes turned a crystal blue color. The attacking Zigzagoon soon floated in the air and was hurled away. It tried to stand up, but it just ended up falling back to the ground.

"Damn, that Espeon of yours it strong" Willie said as he returned his fallen Pokémon back. "But I still have one Zigzagoon left! Alright buddy, use your Tackle on the Umbreon!"

The raccoon ran towards Noctali, using its zigzag pattern to maybe confuse the Dark–Type.

"Not going to work!" Carneliana exclaimed. On cue, Noctali made another jump and moved out of Zigzagoon's way. "Great job Noctali! Now, end this battle with Bite!"

With an open mouth full of sharp fangs, Noctali ran to Zigzagoon and gave him a harsh bite. That was enough to make the zigzag Pokémon faint.

Willie returned his last Pokémon and sighed. "Tch…Wiped out. I still need seasoning"

**_Carneliana_**_ defeated** Rider Willie**!_

_Got $240 for winning!_

* * *

**(P.O.V.–Carneliana)**

"We won, we won!" I cheered as I jumped up and down. "Noctali, Mentali, you two was great! In top form, as _always!"_

My two Pokémon ran to me and jumped in my arms happily. It's been a while since we've participated in a battle so I was worried that they might be rusty, but I'm so glad that that wasn't the case!

"Willie, you did great too!" I exclaimed as I ran over to the man. "Your Zigzagoon were in top form! Their zigzag movements were _perfect!"_

Willie scratched the back of his head. "Thanks. But, yeah, you're tough. _Real_ tough. You did a real number on us"

I shook my head. "I didn't do anything. Noctali and Mentali did all the work. I just barked orders"

Willie chuckled a bit and scratched Noctali and Mentali behind their ears, earning him content sounds. "Hey, I know. Why not test your skills in Phenac City?"

I tilted my head. "Phenac City?"

"Yea, it's out west of here. You'll find Trainers who are way better than me there. You should go out there and get some battling in"

I looked up at the clear blue sky, thinking. "Well it's not like we have anywhere else to go. Noctali, Mentali, you two wanna go?"

"Umbreon!" Noctali answered excitedly.

"Espeon!" Mentali followed just as happily.

I nodded my and set my two friends down. "Alright, then it's decided! We're going to Phenac City!"

* * *

******Pokédex**

**Espeon**

(Mentali=French name)

Sun Pokémon

Ability: Synchronize

Height: 2'11" (.9m)

Weight: 58.4lbs. (26.5kg)

An Espeon is extremely loyal to any trainer it considers to be worthy. It is said to have developed precognitive powers to protect its trainer from harm.

**Umbreon**

(Noctali=French name)

Moonlight Pokémon

Ability: Synchronize

Height: 3'03" (1.0m)

Weight: 59.5lbs. (27.0kg)

Umbreon evolved from exposure to the moon's energy pulses. It lurks in darkness and waits for its foes to move. The rings on its body glow when it leaps to attack.

**Zigzagoon**

Tiny Raccoon Pokémon

Ability: Pickup or Gluttony

Height: 1'04" (.4m)

Weight: 38.6lbs. (17.5kg)

Rubbing its nose against the ground, it always wanders about back and forth in search of something. It is distinguished by the zigzag footprints it leaves.

* * *

**Carl–And Cut! Great job, people!**

**GWEB**Comes in with a big teddy bear** Hey guys! Oh, you're all done?**

**Carl–Yea, with no help from you.**

**GWEB–I had a date with Red. What do you want me to do, say no?**

**Carl**Sighs** I just can't win with you**

**GWEB–Damn right! Now, we're moving towards meeting Carneliana's Shadow Pokémon detector! For those who thinks it's that Rui or Yuki girl who was Wes' partner, it's not. She's annoying, she's useless, I hate her. Hopefully, Carneliana's partner will be a bit more useful than Rui, Yuki, red–haired useless bitch.**

**Carl**Yawns** I'm tired…**

**GWEB–Me too. I'm turning in, so I'll see you all next time!**

**Side Note**

**For those who are curious, I'm using a Pokémon Colosseum Walkthrough. The Walkthrough I'm using is JWittz's and he's so funny, at least to me. Check him out on Youtube, you won't be disappointed!**


End file.
